Panic
by EnchantedxDreamer
Summary: Alek swore he would do anything to protect her. When Chloe is ambushed by Brian and other members of the order, Alek wants revenge. Will Chloe finally see that Alek is the only one for her?
1. Chapter 1

**A nightmare soon turns into a frightening reality. Can Chloe escape in time to fight back?**

**I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King.**

**I originally named this Don't Fret Precious, I'm Here, so it may go back to that. Anyways, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's Point of View<span>

_It was an ongoing squeaking noise that was making me nervous as I waited in the car. It sounded like the car door was swinging slowly back and forth but all doors were secure. I looked out the window, making myself aware of the area. It was a small and secluded alleyway, a door to a warehouse in which I couldn't make out the name. I had begun to think the warehouse was abandoned, but the outline of the door shown little slits of light peeking out. The squeaking was getting weirder and I still could not figure out where it was coming from. He had said he would be right back. I looked around trying to find him somewhere in the darkness. I had lost sight of him a few seconds after he had gotten out of the car. Where he was I didn't know, but I wish he would hurry up. My Mai senses were telling me to get out of here, that it wasn't safe. Be prepared. My human senses told me to stay. I thought of him, and how I couldn't leave. My human senses overpowered my Mai senses and I waited in the car with eagerness and fear. My breathing had started to get heavier. I used my supersonic hearing to see if I could find out exactly where the squeaking was coming from when I heard a pair of footsteps. I was relieved when I saw him walking towards me and smiling. I felt safe when all of the sudden the glass shattered, taking a blow to my head as someone smashed their elbow through the window. I screamed out as the force of the blow sent me sideways and I…_

I woke up. My heart was pounding, my ears hot and aching. I had a major headache on the right side of my head, the side that had been hit by someone so powerfully in my dream. My chest was heaving up and down as I took in my surroundings. I was back in my room, the sunlight seeping in through my window. I put my hand over my heart, taking in deep breaths trying to calm myself down.

Alek's Point of View

I was immediately alert when the steady heartbeat I had been listening to all night began to quicken. It was beating at an alarming acceleration. I curtly made my way to the edge of the roof and leaping into the tree beside her window. It was a good thing I was able to keep my balance as I made my way through the branches until I stopped on a sturdy limb that allowed me access to Chloe's window. When I looked in I noticed that Chloe had been sleeping. She was squirming in her sheets, thrashing her body around restlessly. I relaxed knowing that she was not in any real danger. I wanted to go in there and wake her up, but I knew it would infuriate her. She didn't like being watched in the first place. I decided to keep my distance and listen to her heartbeat for any dangerous signs. Chloe was like this for another minute or so when she gasped, making me jump and almost slipping out of the tree. I leaned forward as Chloe clutched her chest, the fear in her eyes transforming into relief. I also sighed in relief as Chloe's heartbeat when back to its steady beat. There was one thing on my mind, what was Chloe dreaming about and why was she so scared?

Chloe's Point of View

It was getting late and I needed to get out of bed and get ready for another day of school. I went into the bathroom turning the shower on and adjusting the temperature before stripping down and getting in. The water was smoothly cascading down my back, soothing my nerves. I finished washing, getting out and drying off, wrapping my hair in the towel. I walked over to my closet opening the doors and scanning what I would wear today. I was still a little shook up from my dream and so I changed into a pair of jeans and a simple light blue shirt. I was in no mood to put in an effort today. I was exhausted and I just wanted to get through the day. I brushed my hair and put it in a messy bun, throwing a navy blazer over my shirt. Looking in the mirror, I sighed and told myself this was as good as it was going to get.

At school, I wasn't able to block out anything today. My head was pounding and sensitive to the touch. I winced every time I thought of my dream, the pain searing through my temple. I went to my locker to get some books that I needed for next period when I saw Alek making his way towards me.

"Chloe." He addressed me, his eyes searching me as he stopped in front of my locker.

"Not now Alek." I shook my head slowly, I was not in the mood to deal with Alek or his snarky remarks right now.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and I shut my locker as quietly as I could, ignoring him and heading off in the other direction.

"I heard you last night you know. Your heart was beating awfully fast, you weren't dreaming of me were you?" I looked over at him raising an eyebrow, the side of his mouth twisting up into his signature smirk. I knew he was on my roof last night, but I didn't think he listened to me. He was supposed to watch out for me, but I didn't know he watched me so closely.

"I don't want to talk about it Alek." Alek winced at my harshness and suddenly became very concerned.

"Chloe, are you alright…is it something you want to talk about?" I let out a huff of breath. It was certainly not something I wanted to talk about. None of it made sense, and quite frankly I was scared to the point of death at this point. I just couldn't shake the dream out of me.

"Alek!" I turned around sharply, stopping him. "Please, just leave me alone!" I said loudly enough so that three people close by turned to look. I shrugged them off, looking back at Alek, pursing my lips and backing up. I held his gaze for a second more before turning my back to him and walking into my next class. I could feel his eyes scanning me as I did.

Towards the end of the day, I had received several text messages. I had not looked to see who they were from until the final period of the day. I had two texts from Amy, _five_ texts from Alek and one text from Brian. _Brian. _I decided to go ahead and read them now.

The two that Amy sent were both repetitive '_Hey what's up?_' I just didn't feel like talking to anybody right now, and I knew she would be angry at me later about it, but I deleted them. I then moved on to read the texts that Alek had sent. '_Chloe, what's wrong?_' '_Is there something I should know?_' '_Chloe, answer me…please._' '_I know something is wrong, don't ignore me._' And finally '_We will talk about this._' I let out a huff of air, rolling my eyes, clicking back to my inbox and then finally getting to Brian's text. '_Want to hang out tonight?_'

Immediately, my mind drifted back to my dream, or rather nightmare and my vision was blurring. I put my head in my hand, taking in a few deep breaths, my eyesight returning back to normal again when I heard Alek's voice. It was then that I remembered he was in this class and had probably been watching me this whole time. Great.

Had I not been Mai, I wouldn't have heard Alek. His voice was calming in a way and helped me control myself. I still had no idea what was going on. I heard him say my name, telling me to breathe…calm down. It actually helped and I was grateful. I looked back at him, giving a gentle smile before returning to face the front of my class. I took out my phone '_Thank you_' I texted Alek. I returned back to my inbox and wrote a quick reply to Brian.

'_Sure, 6:30?'_

After the bell rang, I got out of the class, making my way down the hall swiftly to avoid any impending questions from Alek and probably now even Jasmine. I needed to go to work and get my mind busy so I would stop thinking about that awful dream. I was going out with Brian after work so I definitely needed to calm my nerves.

* * *

><p>Walking to work I knew that I was being followed. There hadn't been a day since my sixteenth birthday that I was not pursued. His footsteps were coming closer and I had half the mind to speed up, but I just kept walking at my normal pace. Moments later, his firm grip was on my arm, spinning me gently around. I let out a sigh of aggravation.<p>

"Alek!" I said sternly, his eyes searching mine for whatever reason.

"I said we were going to talk about it, and we're going to. You have plenty of time right now, so just slow down."

"Fine." I mumbled, turning around, walking slowly, his footsteps matching mine.

"You had a dream last night, I heard your heartbeat, saw you thrashing around in your sleep and I know it's been scaring you all day. What happened?"

"Are you ever going to stop watching my every move?" I asked, the irritation clearly coming out in my voice.

"You know I can't do that…we've discussed this before." He said firmly, yet in a caring way. Sometimes I wondered exactly he was thinking.

"I had a bad dream last night. It was just weird; I can't really explain it so there's really nothing that I can say about it that would satisfy you."

I walked with my hands in my pocket, looking to my left at Alek who was walking slowly and I could tell he was thoroughly concerned. We were right outside the coffee shop and just walking in when I saw Brian sitting at a table reading something on his phone, a cup of coffee in his hand. I immediately tensed and Alek caught on, trying to read what I was thinking. I remembered it was only a dream and felt better.

"Just promise me that if you remember anything, you will tell me." Alek was standing in from of me, blocking my view of Brian. I looked up and nodded, not exactly a promising nod either.

Alek had left a few minutes later after I assured him that everything was alright a million times. Brian said that he had some research he was going to do but he would be here to get me after work.

Work went by seemingly quick enough so that when I locked up I was happy. I felt so much better; all traces of my nightmare had seemed to vanished. Brian was outside the shop waiting for me. I smiled, making my over to him.

"Brian, hey." He opened the door, of his car, allowing me to get in. He made his way around and got in.

"So, I finally found out what C.P Kelly was. It's a storage place about five minutes from here and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. I'm not sure exactly what I will find there, but it would be nice to have a friend with me."

I smiled over at him, putting my hand over his and giving him a gentle squeeze. "Of course." I had replied. I knew his mother had meant a lot to him and even though I could never be intimate with him, it was the least that I could do.

Brian suggested that we get something to eat and go to the warehouse after nine. We went to a pizza parlor and talked for a long time about what he may find there. He was very iffy and nervous about going but I encouraged him that he needed to find out someday and it would be best to go now instead of having it linger in his mind all the time. We walked around the park for a little while, still contemplating what he may find. When it got close to nine, we had decided now was the time to go.

On the way there, we lost any presence of the Mai following me, which I was very relieved about. We pulled down a dark street and I saw the sign for the storage.

"I'm just going to make sure we can get in, I'll be right back." I nodded, folding my hands over my lap and relaxing. A few minutes had gone by and Brian was still gone. I told myself that he probably was making sure this was the right place and that the key was to their storage.

It was then that I noticed my surrounding. It was the same dark alley that had been in my dream, the light slipping through the outline of the storage door. A moment later, I began to hear the squeaking noise that was so familiar in my dream. Everything seemed to be happening a lot faster. I was relieved when I saw Brian walking towards the car his same smile from the dream on his face. I knew I must have been overthinking everything when the glass shattered. My head was searing again, but this time it was actually happening. I was scared and I knew that there was no other Mai to protect me. An elbow slammed into along with the shards of glass as I was slammed to the left side of the car, losing my senses for a moment, everything unclear.

* * *

><p><strong>I am writing the second chapter. I know everything that is going to happen. If I get a lot of reviews, I will upload it before I go to bed. It's going to get very good. This story is going to have Chalek in it, but it's not going to be a cheesy romance. I want the drama and the suspense and the romance all in this story. So please review, review, review and I'll post the second chapter. Let me know if you like it so far! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't really get reviews, but I got tons of Favorites and Story Alerts, so I know you liked the story so far. Please review, they motivate me to get the next chapter out quicker. **

**I do not own the Nine Lives of Chloe King.**

_Previously: _

_It was then that I noticed my surroundings. It was the same dark alley that had been in my dream, the light slipping through the outline of the storage door. A moment later, I began to hear the squeaking noise that was so familiar in my dream. Everything seemed to be happening a lot faster. I was relieved when I saw Brian walking towards the car his same smile from the dream on his face. I knew I must have been overthinking everything when the glass shattered. My head was searing again, but this time it was actually happening. I was scared and I knew that there was no other Mai to protect me. An elbow slammed into along with the shards of glass as I was slammed to the left side of the car, losing my senses for a moment, everything unclear._

* * *

><p>For a moment, I forgot was happening, my head searing with pain and the since of blood running down my head. I heard a screaming and realized that it had been me lashing out at pain. I looked out the window to see Brian walking towards the car, a maniacal expression on his face. I had too many emotions flowing through me at that moment. Betrayal, fear, pain…both physical and emotional that were making me sick. I clenched my gut and then felt a strong grip on my arm, trying to pull me out of the car. I screamed; my back scraping against the glass that was still attached to what was left of the window. A hand clamping over my mouth, muffling anymore screams inside of me. I thrashed my feet around, kicking the steering wheel and the dashboard as I tried to wriggle from this persons grip. I grasped my hands onto the person's arms, my claws coming out.<p>

They jumped in pain, letting me go. I was already over halfway out of the car, so I fell to the ground, my body twisting but my left leg taking the hardest blow. Tiny particles of glass were tearing into my skin. My left leg had a larger shard of glass stuck in my middle thigh. I cried out in agony as I rolled onto my stomach. I used my hands to try to push myself up but I was too slow. Too sets of hands had pulled me up and as much as I tried to get them off of me, the stronger their grip got and the weaker I became. They dragged me across the pavement to the front of the car. My chest was heaving, gasping for air. I looked up, Brian was now standing in front of me with a truly sadistic smile on his face.

"Why?" Was the only thing I managed to say with tears streaming down my face, blood seeping out of all of my wounds.

"Because you're part of the same despicable race that is responsible for the death of my mother."

He said, getting closer to me, the smile never disappearing from his lips.

I was shocked. I had no idea that the Mai were the reason his mother had died. He told me it was a mugging gone bad. Confusion washed over my face. "But…I…"

"Don't try to put on some little innocent me act. You know as well as I do that it's not going to work."

I squinted, so many questions and emotions. "How long have you known?"

"Well, I could lie and tell you I found out when I found this storage warehouse but if you think back..." he paused, the features in his face hardening into a grimacing smile. "Kitty cat hat?"

Of course. How could I have been so stupid? That should have been a tell-tale sign. Distraught washed over me as I realized the past few weeks had all been a lie. All so that he could get me here at this exact moment in time. I felt as if I had been wrenched in the gut.

"Now Chloe, you must have known it would have come down to something like this sooner or later." He reached out a hand, running it down my cheek. I turned my head to look the other way. "Especially since my father leads the Order."

I still couldn't believe my own ears as I looked back up at him. He chuckled, pulling out a knife. I knew I needed to figure out a way to escape. I could not die here. My fear was turning into anger.

I slammed my left elbow out, whacking the assassin on my left in the rib cage. Brian backed up at my sudden strength. I spun myself, my claws extending as they came across the assassin on my rights throat. I was focusing more on marking his face, but was able to kill him anyways so I focused on the next assassin, performing a roundhouse kick and knocking him to the ground. He was injured but I knew that he would have to be killed if I were to escape. I hated killing but it had to be done. Before I could finish him off, he was up and tackling me, knocking the wind out of me. I screamed out again, but managed to regain my strength. He was on top of me. I grabbed onto his shoulder and used my feet to push him off of me. He flipped over me and I turned over fast wincing as I extended my claws and ripped his throat like the other assassin.

I got up, looking around for Brian, not seeing him anywhere. I heard footsteps, and turned around quickly to see Brian in one of the windows of the rafters. He must have climbed the trash cans to have gotten up there so fast. I was about to follow him when a searing pain slashed my stomach. He had thrown a star at me not accurately enough to pierce into me. It cut into me deeply. Brian had already disappeared so I decided that I needed to get out of there before more came.

My left leg starting to get numb from the glass, I limped as quickly as I could out of the alley. My head was searing in pain. I could still feel blood slowly seeping out of the wound in my head. It had just come to my realization that I had my cell phone in my pocket but I felt to weak to get it. The only thing not severely injured on me was my left arm.

This was an abandoned part of town, and I recognized it from training with Alek sometimes. I felt a little relieved when I remembered I was supposed to meet Alek here after I went out with Brian for more training. I managed to limp a bit farther, before stopping and leaning against a building. I winced as I retrieved my cell, dialing.

"Chloe?" He must have heard my breathing on the other end. My breath was catching as I held onto my stomach. I looked at my surroundings, my vision starting to become blurry.

"Alek!" I sobbed, crying out, clenching my jaw tightly, leaning into the wall but I knew I must keep going.

The park that we had trained in was right across the street. This was a mostly abandoned part of town so I was able to make my way across the street.

My left hand still holding the phone up to my ear, I could hear Alek panicking on the other end.

"Chloe! Chloe! Where are you?" I could hear him running on the other end as if he could sense I was near.

"Training." Was all I could manage to say before my left hand became tired and I dropped my phone. I screamed out, clenching onto my stomach. I was so close to where me and Alek would be training but I couldn't get any further. I cried out, my legs giving out beneath me as I crashed onto the ground. I used what little strength I had in my arms to roll on my side. I immediately grasped my stomach with one hand and my thigh with the other. My world was spinning around me as I heard a familiar voice screaming out to me. I could even hear the urgent thudding approach me. My eyes were barely able to stay open and my ears were ringing. I was crying and convulsing on the ground.

Alek's POV

I received an urgent call from Chloe. I thought she was going to try to get out of training or tell me that she was going to be late. When I answered her call, I immediately knew something was wrong. I could hear her hitched breathing. I looked at my surrounding having a feeling that she was close by. I stayed on the line for a minute, running around trying to find her in the park. I could hear the panicked heartbeat in the distance and I needed to find her.

I heard her scream and I knew exactly where she was. I screamed out for her, running as fast I could. I was closing in on her. She was limping, clenching her stomach and limping. I pushed to go faster, but I was already running as fast as I could. "CHLOE!" It was then that Chloe collapsed to the ground, crying out. It was the most horrifying scream I had ever heard. She fell, barely catching herself but able to roll, grasping her stomach and left thigh. Her head thrown back, screaming louder now.

I was by her side within the next second. I crashed down beside her. I wanted to grab her, but she was covered in so much blood I didn't know where she was injured. She had a huge gash on her forehead that was only slightly bleeding. I saw that she had a shard of glass sticking out of her thigh. Her eyes were starting to close.

"Chloe stay with me!" I acted quickly, taking my jacket and shirt off tearing my shirt at the bottom into a rag. I winced as she screamed even louder, tearing the piece of glass out of her thigh. Thank god it wasn't too deep. I wrapped the rag around her thigh tightly to stop the bleed that was pouring out.

My eyes suddenly turned to glass as I looked at her hands that were covered in a lot of blood. Her shirt was completely drenched. She was getting weaker. I couldn't let her lose another life. I took the scarf from around her neck. I easily moved her hands out of the way, lifting her shirt.

An instance of fear washed over me as I saw the deep gash in her stomach. Thankfully it was not threatening any vital organs but it was deep enough to wear she was losing a lot of blood. I did my best to carefully wrap the scarf around her. It was the only thing I could use to try to stop the bleeding, even if temporarily.

Chloe had marks all over her, and glass embedded in several areas of her body. I felt ashamed that I had lost her earlier when she got in the car with that human. Anger washed throughout my veins. I called Valentina telling her what happened and to get a room ready to operate in before cutting her off.

I wrapped my arms gently around Chloe, lifting her up carefully making sure not hurt her anymore or mess with any other further injuries that she had. Chloe's heartbeat was steady and I sighed in relief. Chloe would live, but for now she needed to be taken care of.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I love reading them and I saw how many people put this in their alerts so please review as well. <strong>

**This was hard for me to write. It was so hard to write a combat scene. This is probably not a strong chapter, but I think with the little knowledge I had of writing a combat scene I did pretty well. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. Here is the next one. It's not much, kind of a filler before the next chapter with some minor Chalek in here.**

**Oh, did you see the TCA's? I had hoped so much that Skyler was going to win. They didn't even announce the breakout show either! It was posted online later than The Voice had won. Seriously? That should have been put in the reality tv category! It's not fair! **

**Anyways, Enjoy! **

**I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King.**

* * *

><p><span>Alek's POV<span>

I rushed Chloe into Valentina's office. She had already set up a table. I carefully lay Chloe down onto the table. I was so scared for her. I had done everything that I could for her wounds, but I should have been able to catch up with that human's car.

Valentina rushed in right after me, Jasmine right behind.

"How did this happen?" She demanded. Jasmine's face was in a frozen state of shock.

"I don't know." I was ashamed.

"How on earth do you not know? You were supposed to be watching her!" She yelled, as she examined Chloe slowly.

"She got in a car, he was driving too fast…I lost sight of them, I went to our training grounds and I got a phone call from her and she was crying out. Where ever she had been, she was close because I was able to pick up her heartbeat. I don't know how this happened." I couldn't take my eyes of Chloe's. Her eyes barely open, her heartbeat slowing.

"Well, we will find out." She said sternly. "Jasmine, go get me tweezers, cotton balls, scissors, alcohol, gauze, and some bandages. Alek, get me a bowl of ice water and some towels." Valentina rushed over to her desk, grabbing a small glass bowl and getting her stitch kit out of one of the drawers. Jasmine left and was back just as quick as I came in with the bowl and some towels. I laid them both on the work table beside Chloe.

Valentina went straight to work. She had to cut her shirt off of her in order to access all of her wounds. Chloe lay on the table in her bra and jeans, almost lifeless. She got the scarf off of Chloe. The flow of blood had definitely slowed, but it did not stop completely.

"Jesus." I heard her mutter. The wound was pretty deep, but not life threatening at this point. Valentina cleaned the wound. Chloe would squirm every so often. I felt awful that Chloe had to be operated on which no sedative, but it was too risky considering how slow her heartbeat was already.

After cleaning it, Valentina stitched the gash on her stomach, placing a piece of gauze over it when she was done. She had a look of relief on her face making me feel a little better.

Next Valentina focused on her leg. She had to remove her jeans as well. When I saw her leg, I was in a rage. I knew she had been with that human and everything that had happened was his fault. Her leg was completely black and blue, blood still protruding from the wound on her thigh. I tightened my jaw, clenching my fists. I wanted to know what happened.

I watched as Valentina clean and stitch that up as well. It was nowhere near as bad as her stomach.

"Jasmine, is there any way you can get her some clothes from her house? She's not going to be able to use these again."

Jasmine agreed, going out the door. She wouldn't be gone too long. I could tell she too was concerned and upset that she had been with Brian.

"I don't understand. You said she was with her human, correct?" She took a quick break, cleaning the blood of her hands and disposing of gauze, cotton balls and other materials that were cluttering her workspace.

"She got off of work and got into his car. I did my best to follow, but I lost them. I'm sorry, I don't know what to say."

"Alek, you can't chase cars. I understand that, but what I don't understand is what happened. I'm hoping that Chloe remembers. Come over here."

I walked over; Valentina had turned Chloe's head to the left, exposing the right side.

"From what I can see, this is a very severe blow to the head. I cannot begin to imagine what might have happened out there tonight. If she doesn't have a concussion, she will be a very lucky girl."

I looked at Chloe's frail body. Small chunks of glass were embedded into her skin. I looked to her shoulder. It was purple and yellow, with more glass embedded in her.

"And another thing…" Valentina continued, "The arm you're looking at, look there. Somebody must have had a strong grip on her. There's one on this arm as well."

I followed Valentina's gaze, noticing the bruised imprints. Both arms had handprints on them, completely bruised.

"The only thing I can think of is Chloe being ambushed. One person could not cause this much harm."

Valentina went back to work on Chloe, using the tweezers to take out every fragment of glass, putting each piece in the smaller glass bowl.

Jasmine was back later, a whole suitcase packed for Chloe. It was logical that we wouldn't be letting her out of our sight anytime soon. Valentina filled Jasmine in on all the information she told me as she finished cleaning and bandaging her wounds. Jasmine couldn't believe it, none of us really could.

"Help me here." Valentina asked, trying to roll Chloe onto her stomach. She had some wounds on her back that needed to be cleaned. When we rolled her over, we were stunned to see the long cut lines on her back. Valentina sighed. "She was ambushed. There's no doubt about it now. Chloe was dragged around and who knows what else." Valentina cleaned and bandaged her back now. Finally finishing, Jasmine helped her clean up. They had carefully put a tank top and some shorts on her.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"For now, we just wait. You should get some sleep Alek." She came over to me, giving me a gentle smile and resting her hand on my shoulder. "Chloe will be fine."

I nodded my head as Jasmine and Valentina left. My face hardened and my jaw tight as I paced the room for what seemed like hours.

Chloe began to stir in her sleep. She was waking up. I had been sitting beside her all night, listening to her heartbeat build back to its normal beating.

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's POV<span>

My head was pounding. My entire body was aching. I opened my eyes, the light hurting them so I shut them. I went to raise one of my arms and could barely move it. It was too painful. I tried to move my other arm; it felt awful but not as bad as my other one. I opened my eyes more carefully now, squinting as my eyes began adjusting to the light. I groaned, not being able to move. I felt myself jump a little as I tried to remember where I was. I instantly relaxed, remembering that Alek had brought me back here after…

I didn't want to think of it. I could remember it all so vividly, my dream had become a reality and worst of all Brian had betrayed me. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't.

"Alek." I managed to whisper.

"Chloe, thank god!" Alek ran over to my side. "How do you feel?" I could see the genuine concern in his eyes.

"Horrible." I shook my head, and it hurt like hell.

"Chloe, most of the pain should fade within the next day, but your bruises and injuries are going to last for a bit longer than that. For now, you need to rest. You'll feel better."

I nodded softly. The metal table I was on was extremely uncomfortable and Alek must have realized because he had gently wrapped me in his arms, careful not to hurt me. It still hurt, but I know he was only trying to help.

Alek walked me down the hallway to the guest bedroom, laying me on the bed gently. The covers were already pulled back as if he knew this is where I would need to regain my health. He pulled the covers on me.

"I'll be right back." He said as he left the room. A minute later he was back with a glass of water. "Here, drink." He put a hand on my back, helping me sit up. I winced and let out a cry. "Careful." He told me as he raised the glass to my lips, allowing me to drink.

When I had finished, Alek put the remaining half a glass of water on the nightstand and helped me lay back down, fixing the pillows for me. He was being so kind to me.

He went to leave the room "Alek…" I started as he turned around, "Thank you." I said sweetly. I really appreciated all that Alek had done for me. "If it weren't for you, I would be dead…er…lost another life." I said, correcting myself.

Alek smiled back at me. "Chloe, you don't have to thank me. I'd do anything for you." He said, before leaving and shutting the door behind him silently.

I smiled to myself, falling asleep finally.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. I really like where this story is going and from the looks of the alerts that have been placed I would say you do too…so please review! It's my favorite thing to get an email that has a comment on something I worked on. :) Plus, the more reviews, the faster the updates because of the motivation and inspiration meter goes sky high! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to update! Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King…believe me…I wish. Thank you for all the amazing reviews, alerts, and favorites. They make me so happy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up with the light shining through the blinds and into my eyes. It took me a few moments to realize I was in the guest bedroom of Valentina's. My headache had faded and the rest of my body felt sore as though it was just another night of training. I was surprised and also relieved that I had healed so quickly. I rose up, wincing slightly at the sharp pain that still shot through my body. I lifted my shirt to see that my wounds had definitely not healed yet, but I didn't mind as long as most of the pain was bearable.<p>

I sat on the edge of the bed, reaching over to the night stand and grabbing the glass of water from the previous night. While drinking, I remembered how kind Alek had been so kind in assisting me. I put the glass back down and went to get up, still wincing at the pain. It was pretty severe now that I was alert, I guess laying down seemed to help, but I was hungry and mainly I needed to thank everyone for all that they had done for me.

I put my hand on my stomach, squinting my eyes as I went to get up when the door opened.

"Oh no you don't!" Alek swiftly made his way to my side, placing his hands gently on each of my shoulders, pushing me back down into my sitting position. "You need to stay in bed and rest today."

I looked over at him. "I have to…" I started, but he cut me off.

"Whatever you have to do can wait, for now you need to rest. I'll be right back with your breakfast. Sit back, please." He said, his voice sweet and gentle. As much as I wanted to get up, I knew that I would be forced to lay back down. I sighed, giving up.

I scooted myself onto the bed, my back against the headboard. My arms were still too sore to move them to adjust the pillows, but this would have to do. A few minutes later, Alek was back in my room with a bed table in hand. He put it down in front of me. I looked down to see pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs and a glass of milk.

"Wow, thanks. You did not have to do all of this." I said. I was astonished at the lengths they had all gone for me, especially Alek.

"Chloe, it's okay." He said assuring me that this was fine. "Hold on, that can't be comfortable." He leaned over me, adjusting the pillows that were behind my back before sitting on the bed next to me as I ate, not saying one word. I could tell that he was in deep thought about something.

I was also in deep thought about what had happened. It was still a shock to me. I remembered everything as if it had happened only moments ago.

When I finished breakfast, Alek took my tray and left the room. Just as soon as he left, he returned, this time Valentina and Jasmine alongside him. They all sat on the bed, looking at me and I knew exactly what was coming.

"Chloe, we need to know exactly what happened the other night." The one to break the silence was Valentina, not surprisingly.

I exhaled a breath I did not know I was holding. "It's all very blurry." I lied. I don't know why I lied, but I did and I felt horrible about it. "I remember there being two of them…I don't know how I escaped." I was looking down at my hands which happened to be shaking.

"Did one of them happen to be that human you left with after you closed shop at work?" This was Alek, pure agitation in his voice. I saw his knuckles white and his hands balled into fists.

"No!" I more or less shouted. Jasmine stunned at how quickly and loud I had answered. Valentina pursed her lips and Alek looked at me with disbelief. I knew my outburst was a huge mistake. "Me and Brian got into an argument and I left and then I was going to training and it happened on the way there. I was taking a shortcut and was just caught off guard." I said quickly, hoping they would believe me.

I could tell Alek still didn't believe me, but he seemed to drop the Brian issue. I still didn't know why I had lied. I don't know if it's because I couldn't believe that Brian had actually caused this or that…I don't know.

"Regardless of who did this, we know they were a part of the Order which means you need to be extremely careful and on constant surveillance. While your mother is gone you will take residency here and there will be no questions about it." Valentina told me in her stern voice. It was not a suggestion, it was an order.

I simply nodded. There was no arguing with Valentina. They all tried to get more details out of me, but for some reason I lied and told them everything was this giant blur, but if I did remember any more details I would tell them.

Valentina and Jasmine had left the room, leaving just Alek and I. I had turned on the TV and we both watched that, neither of us really saying anything. Alek looked at me every once in a while with one of his questioning stares. There were a few moments when I thought I would crack and tell him what really happened.

"Remember anything yet?" Alek asked. His voice was cold, he knew that something was up.

"N..no." I stuttered. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold this secret for much longer, I didn't even know why I was. I heard Alek scoff at my answer and return his stare back at the TV.

A few hours later, Valentina walked into room, Jasmine right behind her. They were both dressed in business like outfits. She focused her attention more on Alek.

"Some of the other prides have agreed to meet. It's time that we strike back against the order. This is it. I'm taking Jasmine with me and I am trusting that you will keep Chloe safe no matter what. Neither of you are to leave this apartment. We're meeting down in LA tonight so we need to take the next flight. I mean it Alek, this apartment and nowhere else for the next few days. We shouldn't be gone more than three days."

I couldn't believe her stern orders. Three days? I looked at Alek, but he was already giving Valentina his word. Valentina gave me one of her 'obey my orders' looks, so I shut my mouth. She left with Jasmine a few minutes later, I took a deep breath and sighed, clearly annoyed.

"You know, I can take care of myself, and I have a job that I can't ignore not to mention school!" I rambled.

"I'm sure Valentina has taken care of that, as a matter of fact she did earlier. Regardless of this situation, you would have been kept here. You are in no condition to do anything."

I listened to him go on about the importance of my protection. When he was done I simply crossed my arms and pushing myself back into the headboard in a little tantrum.

"Chloe, I know you remember…" He drew out. I simply turned my head the other way. "Please, tell me what happened."

"No! I don't remember! Stop trying to force things I don't remember out of me. If I remember, I will tell you. Please stop!" I was angry; I didn't mean to shoot that anger towards Alek. I was mainly mad at Brian. I had so many feelings roaming throughout my body right now I felt I could burst.

The rest of the day we sat in silence. I was bored and I ended up laying down, it was too uncomfortable to sit up anymore. Alek took really good care of me, making sure I got plenty of fluids and making me dinner.

That night we went to bed, Alek went to his own room. He was practically giving me the silent treatment. I know he knew I wasn't telling the truth. He tried to shrug it off as best as he could, by pretending to believe me, but I could tell he didn't. I was exhausted so I decided that I might as well use this time to sleep. It was going to be a long three days.

As I drifted off into my sleep, the events from the night before began replaying into my dreams.

_"Now Chloe, you must have known it would have come down to something like this sooner or later." He reached out a hand, running it down my cheek. I turned my head to look the other way. "Especially since my father leads the Order."_

* * *

><p><span>Alek's POV<span>

That night, I lay in bed. It was a restless night. I knew that Chloe was not being truthful with any of us. It really hurt. She tried to assure me over and over that she was telling the truth…even becoming angry with me at one point. I didn't question her again. I was trying to put all the pieces together in my mind of what could have possibly happened. Most of the night went by, me pacing in my room.

I knew Chloe was headstrong and once she made her mind up, there would be no more questioning. I didn't care. One way or the other I was going to get the truth from her. She was stuck here for three days.

I was still very worried about Chloe. She was still in pain an it only numbed when she was laying down. She took a very severe beating and is extremely lucky to still have this life. I stopped pacing when I heard heavy breathing and whimpering coming from Chloe's room.

"Brian! No! Please!" I heard her scream. I ran as fast as I could, busting through the door only to see that she was in a deep sleep, writhing in the sheets, tears coming out of shut eyes. I ran to her side.

"Chloe, wake up! Wake up! It's just a dream!" I shook her, trying to wake her from her nightmare. She finally jolted awake, gasping. I brushed a few strands of hair that were sticking to her sweaty forehead out of the way.

"Alek!" She shot up, hugging me and bursting into tears. I comforted her as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I rubbed her back, trying to calm her until I remembered what she had said.

It was then that I was able to piece it all together. Chloe had a nightmare the morning of. She refused to talk about it. She left work and went out with Brian. She was just pleading for Brian's mercy in this nightmare. I clenched my jaw, releasing her from my arms. I looked into her eyes, full of fear from the dream…or memory she had just relived. My eyes turned to stone.

"Alek…wha…what's wrong?" She stuttered again. She knew. I just shook my head at her in disbelief that she could keep this from me. The one that have saved her. I got up from the bed, she grasped my arm and I shook it off of me. I was pissed.

"How could you lie to me?" I shouted. I was clenching and releasing my fists, standing my ground.

"Alek! Please!" I didn't let her finish, I stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me. It took everything in me not to leave the apartment and find Brian right then and there to kill him. I looked at the clock in the living room, it was about the time we would be getting up right now anyways so I made my way into the kitchen. I heard Chloe's footsteps hit the floor as she ran out of the room.

"Alek! Wait, let me explain…please!" I gripped onto the edge of the counter as she made her way in.

* * *

><p><strong>If I continued this chapter would be equivalent to two. So I'm going to stop here, and split it into two. I'm not picky when it comes to reviews, but I would like to see at least ten before I post the next chapter later tonight. <strong>

**Thank you J-M-S123 for clearing up that question. I didn't like how the book ended either. I'm glad the show is planning on taking a different spin. Chalek FTW hopefully!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, thank you for all the amazing reviews from the last chapter. I decided I would post the next chapter tonight. I hope you enjoy it. We are going to be getting into the start of Chalek pretty soon. Enjoy!**

I followed Alek into the kitchen. Most of my physical pain had disappeared as he said it would. I knew that he knew. He woke me up and I know I talk in my sleep. This was bad, this was not how I wanted to tell him.

"Alek, please…let me explain." I slowed when I got to the kitchen. Alek's eyes were burning with fury and he was gripping onto the edge of the counter. He looked up at me, his eyes piercing through me.

"You lied." He said through clenched teeth.

"I know. I did, but…" He cut me off.

"No! You lied to me Chloe!" He was yelling at me. "How could you protect that human?" He was fuming at this point. He started pacing back and forth in the kitchen. "You could have died again!" One of the cupboards was open. Alek went over to it, taking his arm back and slamming it shut, making a loud clapping noise.

"Alek! Stop it!" He had lost it, and it was my fault. I felt like crap. Alek stopped dead in his tracks, looking right at me. His shoulders tense. He stormed over to me, stopping right in front of me. I gasped, I took a step back. I wasn't scared of Alek hurting me, but I feared what he would say next.

"Why? Just tell me why?" His voice had calmed down some, but he was still clearly enraged.

"I was scared…" I dragged off, my eyes welling up with tears. Alek sighed, his shoulders relaxing a little as he looked past me. "I didn't want…I don't know why I lied." That was the truth. I really don't know why I lied.

Alek looked back down at me, his eyes searching mine. "I knew it." Was all that he said. He walked past me. I turned around quickly, worried that he would leave but instead he went and sat on the couch putting his head in his hands.

I hesitated in my place for a moment. "Alek?" I needed to hear his voice. I couldn't stand the idea of him being angry with me. He never responded. I sighed, turning around to walk back to the guest bedroom to give him some space.

"Wait." He called, and I turned around. "I need to know everything that happened…starting with your nightmare that morning." He spoke softly. I could tell he was still mad, but he had calmed down and I knew that I had planned on telling him anyways. I walked over to the sofa, sitting beside him and taking a deep breath.

I looked at him, scared of how he would react to everything, but he nodded at me reassuringly. I exhaled, ready to start.

"Well…my dream…I don't know how to explain it. I had a dream about somebody attacking me…and…" I stopped, Alek nodding, urging me to continue. "Brian was there, smiling as…well, in my dream, it was blurry. But…it scared me all day and I didn't want to say anything because I didn't think my dream could come true in a million years. I woke up just as I was attacked."

I was breathing deeply…it was tough to talk about just the dream…the next part would be much worse.

"Chloe, it's okay. It's over now and I will protect you, for now you just need to tell me exactly what happened." I closed my eyes, taking another deep breath and nodding. All of a sudden, Alek grabbed my hand and a slight smile appeared on my face. I open my eyes to see Alek's eyes looking deep into mine, a soft smile on his face. For some reason, it soothed me and helped me carry on to the actual attack.

"I got a text from Brian during school. He said that he found some information about some research we were doing on his mother's death. He wanted me to come with him for support. He said it was some storage unit that he had found after doing research on a name on the back of some picture. Anyways, it didn't click then. It should have, because in my dream it looked like we were at a warehouse."

"Anyways," I continued. "After work I went there with him, well first we got something to eat and then we went there. Umm…when we got there he told me he was checking to see if we could still get in and to wait in the car. He was gone for a while; I started to realize that it was the same place from my dream. There was this squeaking noise like from my dream and it was happening so fast. Somebody had broken the glass, their elbow slammed into my head."

I took another deep breath, Alek squeezed my hand letting me know he was there for me. I closed my eyes, feeling my eyes well up with tears.

"I saw Brian walking towards the car…he was smiling, but it was wicked and menacing. I felt someone grip me and drag me out of the car from the window. The glass tore through my back. I screamed and screamed trying to get of this persons hold, I took out my claws and got him. He dropped me and I fell to the pavement. That's where most of the glass went into me, at least my shoulder and leg. I tried so hard to fight back…I did Alek…but they…"

"They? How many were there Chloe?" Alek had scooted closer to me, his whole body tense again.

"Two…and then Brian." Alek huffed at this.

"Alek…I don't want to go through this anymore." I had tears spilling down my cheeks. Alek lifted his hands and drew back as if he was unsure, but then lifted them back and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I know, but it's important that we know everything." My breath was hitching as I tried to control my tears.

"They dragged me to Brian…and Brian knew! He knew everything, it was all a setup from the first day he met me. His father leads the order!" I paused, hysterical, trying to catch my breath. Alek didn't let me say a word, he wanted me to finish, but I could see the fear in his eyes,

"I got away. I killed the two guys and Brian ran…he threw one of those ninja stars at me and it cut into my stomach. I ran before more of them came. I was close to where we were going to meet for training that night. I was trying to find you. I called you, I dropped my phone…everything was spinning. I was so close to you, and I collapsed, unable to take the pain anymore and then you saved me."

My tears had slowed down from there. I smiled a little. I watched as Alek closed his eyes, shaking his head, his fists clenching once again.

Through clenched teeth he said "I will kill him. The next time I see him he is dead."

I was able to understand Alek's anger too. I was extremely upset by this entire situation but I couldn't deny the rage I felt when I thought of Brian.

"Alek…we have to be smart about this. We can't just go searching for him and kill him…as much as I want too." I dragged off the end part.

Alek chuckled. "A near death experience makes you realize he's not right for you?" He asked, the light back in his eyes. I scrunched my face, but couldn't help but laugh at his remark, pushing his arm playfully.

"I don't think you have fully regained your strength to take me on King." Alek was back, and I was glad. I was so happy that the next few days wouldn't be full of tension from the truth of what happened.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me, before getting up and walking over to the fridge. He pulled out some orange juice. He grabbed two glasses from the cupboard, placing them down on the counter. I walked over, sitting on one of the stools, taking one of the glasses that had been filled.

"I'll have what you're having." I replied, as I watched him get a pan and begin to make omelets.

When he was finished, we ate. It was a pretty silent meal, but there was no tension between us. It was more awkward instead. After finishing breakfast, I had decided that I would take a shower. I let Alek know as I went back to the guest bedroom. I was thankful Jasmine had gone to get my clothes.

I let the warm water, trickle down my back. It soothed any bruising that was left over; my cuts were still slightly open. I tilted my head back. I smiled at the thought of Alek rescuing me. I owed him my life. If it weren't for him constantly saving me, I would have lost all nine lives by now.

When I got out of the shower, I made my way into the living room. Alek was watching TV so I decided not to disturb him. It looked like an important game was on. I went to go back to the guest bedroom when the TV clicked off.

"Chloe." He got up coming over to me. "I called Jasmine and told her everything…we are still on lockdown mode here. Valentina may have to extend the trip now that she know this…but…" The look in his eyes turned to seriousness "I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad you're safe. I really couldn't live with myself if I hadn't of found you. You mean too much to me."

"Sometimes you can be really sweet." I smiled. I was really liking this side of Alek.

His smile faded and he returned to his signature smirk. "Well, don't get used to it." I rolled my eyes, shaking my head a smile on my face as I turned to go back to the guest room.

"And Chloe?" I turned around…I couldn't tell what he was thinking…he looked like he was going to say something but he didn't. "Nevermind." He said. I gave him a weird look and walked back into the bedroom, turning on the TV and watching a movie. For a moment, I began to think I was starting to like Alek. There was no doubt that I had feelings for him, but I knew he would never like me in that way.

A few movies later, it was late afternoon, Alek knocked on the door. He stood there with a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"Mind if I join?" He asked. I nodded my head. He came in, shutting the door and proceeding towards my bed. He sat on the other side, putting the popcorn in the middle of us.

"What are you watching?" He asked as the end credits of the movie I had just watched were scrolling.

"Hmmm…I don't know yet, want to choose?" I passed him the remote. He smirked as he flipped through the channels. Final Destination 3 was about to start and he chose that.

"Hey…I like these movies too…nice try." I knew he was trying to freak me out, thinking I was a girly girl.

"Worth a shot." He smirked, popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth and looking over at me.

About twenty minutes into the movie, I wasn't paying attention to the popcorn bowl. I reached into the bowl, my hand landing on Alek's. I moved my hand quickly, embarrassed.

"You know Chloe, if this movie is freaking you out and you just wanted to hold my hand, all you had to do was ask." He leaned towards me. His face inches from mine. I lifted my hand, placing it over his face and pushing him away playfully.

"As if." I scoffed. He laughed at this and I just raised an eyebrow at him.

The movie ended a little while later. I sighed. "These next few days are going to be super slow." I said.

"I could help you relax." He smirked, reminding me of when he was laying on my bed that night. I crossed my arms, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Kidding!" He laughed. "How about we play a game?"

I looked at him. "Like what?" I asked.

"We get to know each other. I ask a question, you answer, and then it's your turn to ask me." He was on his side, his elbow holding him up.

"That's not bad actually. Let's do it." I agreed.

**That's it for this chapter. The next chapter will definitely be the official start of Chalek. They have a few days before Valentina and Jasmine get back. Who knows what could happen? Please review. I'd love to get lots before the next chapter. I'm thinking it will be up tomorrow night.**


	6. Chapter 6

**First, let me start off by telling you all how sorry I am for not updating last week! I hope this chapter will make up for my absence.**

**Second, this chapter is what you've been waiting for. Chalek! So, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Alright, first question." Alek started, his voice becoming less cocky and more genuine. "If you had the choice, would you rather be human instead of Mai?" He paused and added "…nonetheless the Uniter?"<p>

I smiled, thinking about this for a minute. "If you had asked me a few months ago, I would have answered human." I said, a smile on my hesitant lips.

"But now?" He asked.

"Now, I wouldn't want to be anything but what I am." He smiled as I said this, looking down at his hands as if he was in deep thought.

"Why do you always beat yourself up when I'm in danger? You practically throw yourself into death wish mode if I'm in trouble or guilt if you're not there."

Alek grimaced at my question, his jaw tightening. "It's my duty to protect you. I also happen to care a lot about you Chloe." He looked up at me, his sad brown eyes searching mine. "If anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I would…" he stopped. "I'd have failed you." He looked back down at his hands, as if there was something more he wanted to say, but unwilling.

I felt myself tense at his words. I felt so bad for being a burden, and I didn't like seeing Alek like this. I wanted to reach out and grab his hand and tell him how much I cared about him in that moment, but quickly refrained.

"After everything that's happened…" He hesitated before proceeding. "Is there a part of you that still feels for Brian?" I wasn't shocked by his next question, but more understanding. I knew that Alek didn't like Brian from the moment he had heard or seen him, but I was surprised that he would still think I felt for him after what he did.

"You would think there would be…but there's not." I saw Alek's shoulders relax as I continued. "When I originally had the dream, I didn't want to meet up with Brian that day, but I did anyways…I know, that's weird, but it was that day, before any of it actually happened, that I realized I didn't like him like that anymore." I stopped…taking a minute and thinking of that night. "And then…when my dream became a reality…it was clear to me…" I stopped, not wanting to add that there was a part of me that has felt something for Alek since he rescued me.

"What was clear to you?" Alek asked, his voice calm and fluid. I became nervous the second he asked.

"Just…uhm…that I never really liked Brian." I covered myself, Alek looking a little unsure so I continued. "I think I liked the idea that he was human and being human was all that I had wanted at the time." This was true. I had thought of it before and only partly believed it. Saying it out loud made me realize that it was exactly how I felt.

We sat silent for a few moments, as I tried to think of another question. I had so many that I wanted to ask, but was unsure of. Alek waited patiently, as if he was taking in the information he had just learned. My eyes wandered around the room, as if I were searching for answers.

"If you despise humans so much…why are you friends with those jockos?" Alek laughed a little at my question.

"When I first came here, I didn't really talk to anybody. When I started playing basketball, they kind of latched themselves onto me. We hang, but it's as if I'm the leader, they look to me…maybe because of the attention I get from the girls." He wiggled his eyebrows and cracked a smirk at me. I jokingly hit his arm and he laughed. "But no, in all seriousness…" he continued. "being on the basketball team has created that friendly bond between us all. Not all humans are bad I guess."

I looked at him, pursing my lips and trying to contain my laughter. Alek took the now empty bowl that had held popcorn in it and moved it to the night stand.

"Alright, next question." He started, one of his smirks appearing. "Any chance you'll take me up on my offer to help you relax?" He lips curved upwards as he looked at me suggestively once again.

"No." I shot in a very matter of fact manner towards him, even though I was trying so hard not to blush.

"Well…don't say I didn't offer…again by the way." A mischievous grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes, knowing my next question. "Why are you such a cocky bastard?" I rolled my head over to look at him, placing my tongue to the side in between my teeth and raising my eyebrows.

Alek gasped in fake surprise and put a hand over his heart. "That hurt!" He looked at me, his eyes playful but his mouth open in shock. I didn't budge. He laughed. "Okay, maybe it didn't." He went back to crossing his arms. "Maybe I like teasing you, ever thought of that?" His mouth curving upward. "Your reactions are priceless." He teased.

"Well, I guess I well have to work on my reactions so you are not so encouraged." I teased back.

"So…" He started his next question. "Who is the last person you looked at and secretly wanted to be "closer" to?" I raised an eyebrow as he asked this, not entirely sure if he was serious, but by the look on his face…he was.

I suddenly became very fidgety, my voice jumpy as I spoke. "Closer?"

"Yes. Closer Chloe, like the last person you laid eyes on and had feelings for them." My eyes widened, which he noticed as he stared into them.

"Well…you uh…know the answer to that." I laughed nervously. He definitely wasn't falling for it. My cheeks reddened as I looked down and fidgeted with my hands.

"You're lying." He said bluntly, a hint of excitement in his voice. "I can tell."

"I…ummm." I let out a sigh. Alek was getting closer to me, as if anticipating an answer, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Well…I…the truth is…"

"Chloe…" Alek interrupted me. "Shhh…" He reached his right index finger up and trailed it over my lips. I looked down, to watch him, not being able to stop myself from looking at his lips.

My breathing became unsteady as he inched closer to me. My eyes moving from his lips back up to his eyes to see that his were closed. I tried to relax as I shut mine, being greeted by Alek's lips softly brushing against mine, as if hesitating. I opened my eyes, to see him staring right back at mine. His eyes were soft and full of lust. My breath caught in my throat as we both magnetically leaned closer, our eyes shutting. My head tilting to the right as Alek's lips caught mine. His lips warm as they pressed against mine, my eyelids fluttering as I feel my heart jump. I leaned in closer, my lips pushing harder into his. We stayed like that a moment, before breaking the kiss. My lips partly opened as I let out the breath I had unknowingly been holding in.

Before I knew it, Alek's lips had caught mine again. His lips partly open as well. Each kiss our lips would catch between each other's, our breathing becoming heavier as the tips of our tongues touched at each kiss. This lasted for a few minutes before we leaned against each other's forehead. Our eyelids were fluttering as we looked into each other's eyes.

Alek reached a hand up to wrap his finger around a loose tendril of hair. "You don't know how long I have wanted to do that." He said, his voice full of lust and a softness that carried within.

"How did you know?" I asked, not knowing how he knew I liked him, but happy that he did.

"I didn't…I had no idea if you felt the same way." He smiled gently, lightly stroking my cheek. I smiled back at him as he cupped my chin, bringing me in for another soft kiss. "But I'm glad that you do." He finished as he reached down to intertwine his fingers in mine.

We leaned against each other, holding hands, his thumb rubbing mine in slow circles. It was comforting, and I had never felt as good as I had felt in this moment. We went back to watching TV.

It was early evening, and as I leaned my head against Alek's, I felt myself growing sleepy. Alek moved his head to kiss my forehead.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"A little, but I'm tired too." He massaged my arm, warming me up.

"Well, wake up." He said, nudging me, forcing me to smile. "I'm going to order us a pizza."

"Mhmmm…" I said, suddenly…hearing my stomach growl. "You're always hungry." I couldn't help but add.

"What can I say?" He laughed. "You sound hungry too though." He reached into his pocket, taking his cell out and calling to order our dinner.

* * *

><p>We were sitting at the kitchen counter when the pizza had arrived. I had walked over to the kitchen to retrieve to cokes as he put the box in between our seats. He opened the box, grabbing a slice and taking a bite out of it.<p>

I scrunched my face up and let out an amused chuckle, grabbing a slice myself before devouring it. Dinner was not very talkative. Instead, we kept making faces and laughing at each other the whole time.

"Oh my god, that is so unattractive!" I burst out, laughing. Alek's face was twisted, his nostrils flaring as he wiggled his eyebrows. "I give up! You win!" I gave in, no way would I ever beat him in this game.

He scoffed and smirked at me as he put the leftover pizza in the fridge. I excused myself to the bathroom so I could brush my teeth, Alek did the same. When I came out of the bathroom, Alek was back in the guest room in a pair of sweats. He had no shirt, my eyes widened as I took in the sight.

"Wow." I whispered. He laughed at me and brought me in for a hug, which I gladly returned.

"I'm going to bed Chloe, and I'm going to be a gentleman and sleep in my own bed." He leaned down and kissed me on the lips before proceeding to his own room.

I was actually very disappointed that Alek was going to bed, but I knew if he stayed, things might have gone in a way that I wasn't ready for yet, so it was for the best.

I crawled into bed, pulling the covers over me and shutting the lamp out. I had the TV on an channeled surfed for a little while. Nothing was on that posed of interest to me, so I turned it off, snuggling into my blankets and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I looked around for any sign of Brian and finally caught sight of him on one of the upper floors of the warehouse. I ducked as he threw a star at me, it slicing through my skin as I made my way out of the alley. <em>

_I ran, calling Alek, as I made my way to where we trained. I caught site of Alek, he was running towards me, calling out my name. His eyes widened in fear and he pushed to run even further. I had assumed because he saw the bad shape I was in until I felt a cold and piercing pain split into my back, causing me to shriek. My vision turned white hot. I screamed "Alek!" as I shot down to my knees, as the object that had pierced me was ripped out of me. Tears spilled from eyes, Alek being the last thing I saw before everything went black. _

I shot up, tears spilling down my face, a set of hands on my shoulders. My ears were muffled as I could faintly hear Alek screaming my name. I looked at him and wrapped my arms tightly around him before I burst into hysterics.

"It happened again…same dream, but you didn't get to me in time! They killed me!" Alek held me tighter, rocking me back and forth.

"It was only a dream Chloe." He said softly, reassuring me. He smoothed my hair and kissed my head as he rocked me back and forth, calming me down, my face buried in his chest.

"I will never let anyone hurt you." He told me, rubbing my back.

After a little while, I had calmed down, Alek's hold still firm, his breathing calm as he continued to rub my back. I lifted my head up, looking into those brown eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's okay Chloe, I'm just glad you're safe." He kissed my forehead.

"Stay with me please?" I asked, hoping I didn't have to go back asleep by myself. I was still pretty traumatized. Alek nodded his head as he crawled in bed beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and we quickly drifted back into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked this chapter, and I hope that it makes up for this week. I'm sorry I wasn't able to update, but you'll be getting updates much more often now. I wanted this to be the official chapter that they got together. There is still going to be a lot of drama with the Order and Brian indefinitely. <strong>

**I just uploaded another Chalek video on my YouTube account LuckyxSammie, so if you want to you can check that out. **

**Also, I was slightly unsure as to whether or not I should explore Chloe and Alek's 'intimacy' by upping the rating to an M. I could do that, or I could make a separate story called Panic: Unrated. I know a few other writers that have done this, making it easier for those who do not prefer M-rated fics to skip the parts but also satisfying the ones that do. Just let me know.**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter and what you think will happen next. I love reading all of your reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the amazing response on the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this, but:**

*****WARNING: ***This chapter is borderline M. It's a pretty heavy make-out session. Just forewarning you.*****

**Sadly, I do not own TNLOCK.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up snuggled in Alek's arms. I rolled over so that I was facing him, his eyes closed as I watched him sleep. His face was clear of worry, to which I put me in a very pleasant mood. His eyes began to flutter, the room was dim, only a sector of light passing through the curtains. I smiled gently at him. His right arm was still wrapped around my waist as he drew his left arm to put between us.<p>

"Good morning." I smiled, leaning in, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Mhmm, I could get used to this." He moaned, a hint of his usual banter coming out. I laughed, entwining his hand that lay between us with mine. I kissed his hand before snuggling it, holding it under my chin.

"You're beautiful." I blushed at the compliment, staring into his eyes. "Do you want some breakfast?" He asked, leaning closer to me, his lips meres centimeters from mine.

I looked from his lips to his eyes. "I could use a little of that." I chuckled lightly. "And this." I leaned forward, our lips gently meeting. He broke the kiss, taking the arm that was around my waist to stroke my cheek. Bringing me closer, he kissed my forehead.

"I'll go make breakfast. You can take your bandages off finally, so you probably want to shower." I pursed my lips, pouting that he was leaving. "Don't pout kitten, it's unattractive." He kissed me quick and got up, making his way to the door. A smile forms on my lips as I gasp.

"Jerk!" I pick a pillow up and throw it at him, to which he dodges just in time. He laughs and leaves the room.

I can't stop smiling either. I get up from the bed heading over to the drawer. I grab a pair of black shorts and a matching tank top, along with black bra and undies, and make my way to the bathroom.

I undressed, looking at my bandaged body, glad to finally take it all off. I gently peeled the gauze that covered up the cut on my thigh. There was nothing there, so it was fully healed. I unhooked the wrap that was snug around my stomach and began to unwrap it. I was relieved to see a faint pink line where the star had pierced me. It must have been pretty deep to still not have disappeared. Valentina must have used liquid stitches, because there was no trace on either cut. I freaked, remember being dragged out of the car. I quickly spun around and was relieved when my reflection proved that any damage that had been done to my back had healed.

I brushed my teeth and hopped into the shower. Once finished, I got out, changing into my clothes. I could smell the aroma of bacon sifting through the apartment. Before going out there, I put on some light makeup and brushed through my hair, so once it was dry it would be soft and the curls would fall in all the right places. Satisfied, I made my way to the kitchen.

"That's a good look on you." Alek greeted me as I walked into the main area, a smirk on his face as I saw his eyes give me a once over. I rolled my eyes, my lips curving up. There were already two plates on the counter. Alek had made pancakes and bacon, a glass of orange juice for us both and a container of maple syrup in between.

I sat beside him. "This looks delicious Alek." I said before diving in, and it was. I let out a slight moan at how good it was. I saw Alek give me a weird look. I tensed. "What? It's good." I laughed nervously. He shook his head, letting out a chuckle.

"So, how much longer are we going to be on lockdown?" I asked curiously.

"At least another two days." He said after finishing the last of his breakfast. I let out a bored sigh, finishing my breakfast as well.

"Well, what are we supposed to do the whole time?" I asked, turning to face him. He raised his eyebrows suggestively. I blushed at this and he smirked at my reaction. These next few days were going to be hard. I will do everything to resist him…oh boy, who am I kidding? He's irresistible.

"I'll help you clean up." I smiled, getting up and gathering our plates. I took them to sink. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist he snuggled his face into the crook of my neck. I tilted my head, smiling as I cleaned the first dish.

"You do know we have a dishwasher to do that…right?" He whispered in my ear. His hot breath sent a shiver down my spine as I bit my lip in temptation.

"Well…I do now…" I said, my voice unsteady from his closeness. He simply chuckled, then began to help me scrape the dishes and load them into the dishwasher.

* * *

><p>We had finished putting the dishes away. Alek was leaning on the kitchen counter and I was standing there dumbfounded. There was a tension in the air. It wasn't a horrible kind…more of a longing tension. I became extremely nervous, my voice catching in my throat as I spoke.<p>

"So…I guess we could…watch a movie?" I managed to say. Being stuck in this apartment, watching tv was the only thing I could think of other than being intimate with Alek. He hadn't made a move either, so suggesting a movie was the only thing I could manage to think of.

A smirk formed on Alek's lips as his eyes roamed my body. I suddenly became very self-conscious of my looks. My hair was dry and soft, thankfully. Alek started making his way to me. Not knowing what to do, I reflexively started backing up. Alek had reached me, grabbing my face in his hands and bringing his lips to mine.

I stumbled backwards as Alek's lips caught mine, his hands traveling down to my hips. Before I knew it he had back me up into the wall of the hallway. I let out a soft whimper, as he transferred his lips to my neck, biting and sucking gently. I bit my lip lightly, savoring his touch as I reached up, tangling my fingers into the nape of his neck. As I let out slight gasps, I felt a surge of passion flow between us. Alek pressed into me more, and I became weak under his arms. His arms engulfed me, pressing my back up towards him, closing any distance that had been between us.

Alek's lips trailed up my neck as he quickly savored my jaw with them. My left hand was still tangled in his hair as I firmly took my right hand and cupped the right side of his face, turning it so his eyes were looking directly into mine. My lips were parted in ecstasy as I looked into his lustful eyes. Alek leaned forward quickly taking my bottom lip between his teeth, tugging. My hands grazed down his chest.

My fingertips skimmed underneath the bottom of his shirt. I felt him shiver. I smiled to myself in accomplishment. Alek, not used to being taken by surprise grinded into me, his excitement clearly evidence in his pants. I tossed my head to the sight, not being able to control the slight moan that escaped my lips. I felt Alek smirk as he nibbled and tugged on my earlobe.

"Alek!" I whimpered, my hands traveling down his toned back to the hem of his shirt. He pressed his lips to mine again, running his tongue in between my lips, begging for entrance, to which I granted. He moaned into my mouth as our tongues battled for dominance.

Tugging upwards on his shirt, he briefly let go, raising his arms and taking his shirt off the rest of the way, tossing it to the floor. My eyes widened at his chiseled abs and went immediately down to the defined hip bone structure. The V outline disappeared into his pants. I tugged him towards me, my nose and hot breath trailing down his neck as I bit down on his shoulder. Alek wincing a little, but moaning out as his hands went down to my ass, giving it a squeeze. I wrapped my arms under his to grasp onto his shoulders as he helped me hop up, my legs wrapping around his hips.

Our foreheads pressed together as he carried me to his room. It was the first time that I had been in his room. I wasn't paying attention. I was staring into his eyes and accepting his gentle kisses before he placed me onto his bed. He lay above me, using his arms for support as hovered over me. I used my hands to push him up so I was now straddling his lap. My hands cupped his face as I pulled him in for a deep kiss. His hands traveled down my back to the hem of my tank top. His fingers circled, goose bumps rising on my arms and my neck hair standing up. He started to slowly remove my shirt. I raised my arms above my head as he pulled it off all the way, tossing it to the floor. I was left in my black bra and shorts.

Alek had let his walls come down. I had not seen any part of Alek that was guarded. I saw everything innocent about Alek as he stared into my eyes. He was gentle with me now, as if we had reached another stage. He placed his hands on my hip, lifting me off him slowly, laying me down. He looked down at me, his eyes traveling to my stomach. He was looking at the faint pink line the star had left. He ran a finger over it, causing me to shiver again. He quickly picked up on my reaction, looking up at me as he leaned down and kissed it. My stomach flipped as he did this and I smiled timidly down at him. I was becoming extremely nervous. He hovered over me, crawling back up to meet my lips. His hands on either side of my head. I kissed him back with the sweet passion that was coursing through our veins.

He rolled off of me slowly, confusion spreading across my face. He gave me a small, genuine smile while stroking my cheek.

"I don't want to go that far." He told me, I felt rejected for a moment before he continued on. "I mean I do, believe me…I do…" he said as his eyes roamed my body. "I don't want to rush things. A proper date should be first on our list." Thinking about what he said, I knew that that was how I felt in my heart as well. I nodded my head, smiling back at him. I was actually a little relieved. As much as I had enjoyed what was happening, I thought I would really freak out if we were to go any farther.

"I like that plan. I just didn't know you were so…gentleman like." I said, letting out a small chuckle.

He gave me a teasing glare before responding. "I know how to treat a woman I care greatly for." This made my heart beat faster. I couldn't help but blush. He cupped my chin in his hand, bringing me in for another gentle kiss.

"I agree. I was starting to get really nervous." I let out an embarrassed laugh.

"So was I." He admitted, which was something he rarely did. He pushed a strand of loose hair behind my ear and kissed me again.

Alek and I had put our shirts back on and we decided to go ahead and watch some TV. I went to get my phone, knowing my mom would be calling later today. It lit up in my hand to tell me I had one new message. It was from Brian.

"Alek!" I yelled, shocked to see his name on my phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger…YUP! I did it. I decided to end it there mainly because it's after 6 in the morning. I'm exhausted so if there are any grammar mistakes, I will fix them when I wake up.<br>**

**Please review! I love them more than anything! OMG What does the text say? Lots of action next chapter so review, review, review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Not a new chapter. I got a few messages telling me that this chapter was gone, not sure why but I have reuploaded it for you. I will try to get inspired for this fic soon. In the meantime read and review my new fic Give In To Me. I have been updating daily on that one. :)  
><strong>

**I am so sorry for not updating in a while. As an apology I wrote a super long chapter. A lot happens in this chapter! I hope you like it! I worked super hard on it so be sure to review when you finish reading.**

* * *

><p><em>"Alek!" I yelled, shocked to see his name on my phone.<em>

The message from Brian had turned out to be a voicemail. I was frozen staring at the screen. Alek ran in, looking around the room ready to take on anyone. Seeing that no one was there, he ran over to me, placing his hands on my hips and moving me around so that he was beside me. His eyes went down to the screen of my phone which still said I had a voicemail. He noticed that I was unable to move and helped me sit on the edge of the bed. He pried the phone from my fingers and looked back down at the screen hesitating.

"We can just ignore it." He offered. I shook my head. I was shocked that he had the nerve to call, and also in fear.

"No, I want to hear it." I nodded my head reassuringly as he continued to look hesitant.

"Do you have a password?" He asked before calling, I shook my head no.

He called voicemail and put it on speaker.

"You have one new message." Said the voice of the automated response system. I took in a deep breath, holding it, unprepared for what I was about to hear. Then I heard his menacing voice.

"I stopped by tonight…guess you were smart enough not to go home." He paused, his voice full of mock. "Where are you Chloe?"

I looked over at Alek, letting out the breath I was holding.

"To save this message press nine, to delete press…." Alek pressed seven to delete the message and hung up. He handed me back the phone, which I took back slowly.

"That wasn't so bad, I thought the worst." I sighed in relief. As soon as the words came out of my mouth. This time it was a text message. Again, from Brian. Alek leaned over to look over my shoulder. I opened the text to read:

'I'll find out, I always do.'

I slowly looked up at Alek who had been reading beside me. He tensed.

"He can't find us here…right?" I searched his eyes looking for an answer but came up short.

"He shouldn't be able to." He said unsure of himself.

We sat there for a few moments. Our minds pondering what could happen from this point on. Finally, he spoke.

"Look…" He grabbed my hands, looking into my eyes. "Let's not let this ruin our day. We will deal with Brian and the rest of the order when the time comes. What do you think Valentina is in Los Angeles for? You're safe here."

"Then why don't I feel safe?" I looked down at our hands.

"Hey…hey…look at me." He took his other hand to turn my head back to him. "You're safe. I promise. You've been through a lot. You've been betrayed by a person you thought you could trust. It's understandable to feel this way, but I give you my word when I say I won't let anything happen to you."

I couldn't help but feel the warmth that spread through me from Alek's words. I knew that he had hated Brian from the beginning, and yet he was still comforting me about what he did. I didn't expect it at all.

"You're amazing…you know that?" I said, still amazed by how much he comforted me about someone he hated so much.

He didn't reply with a sarcastic remark, as I had been expecting. Instead he leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to do today?" I asked, as I got up from my sitting position.<p>

"Well…" He got up and made his way to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and dipping his head to my neck. I leaned back as he held me and I laughed, gently pushing him away.

"No seriously!" I laughed.

"Not much to do until Valentina orders us off of lock down." He said as the smirk still played on his lips from what he had just suggested.

"Hmmmm…" I hummed, pacing the room. "I really don't want to watch TV so…" I dragged on. I turned to look at him. He had an eyebrow raised and his arms were crossed. "I'm stumped." I admitted. I was going to go stir crazy in here.

Alek pondered for a few moments. "I've got an idea." I looked at him curiously. "How do you feel about dancing?" I tilted my head and smiled a little.

"Really…you like to dance?" I asked.

"I do in fact." He replied with excitement in his voice. "Come on." He walked over and took his hands in mine and led me to the living room. There had been no music on yet, but he spun me around as we entered. I felt like I was weightless.

He walked over to the entertainment center and began scrolling through some songs on the ipod. He finally pressed play, walking back over to me and offering his hand which I gladly accepted. He quickly spun me into him. My back was against his chest and his arms hooked around my waist. I laughed not expecting him to pick an upbeat song.

_The song that began to play was called Love Today by Mika._

"Oh my god, really?" I laughed as he embraced me.

"I wasn't going to be cheesy and have our first dance be a slow one." He smirked into my neck before spinning me out. I let out an excited yelp, laughing as he did so. He pulled me back into him, my hands clutching his chest as our bodies pushed together firmly. I let out a breath, looking up at him. He smiled down at me as we continued to dance.

He took both of my hands, pushing me out and then spinning us both around. He then brought me in and spun me around again. We danced like this to even more songs for what seemed like hours until a slow song finally started.

_The song playing this time had been Stolen by Dashboard Confessional.  
><em>

Alek brought me in close, placing his hands on my hips as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I rested my head on his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head. We swayed back in forth in the now darkening living room. I hadn't realized that we had been dancing for hours. It didn't seem that long. Alek's hold on me became stronger; I lifted my head up to see him looking down at me. Our foreheads rested against each other. I closed my eyes, taking in the intoxicating scent that was Alek's cologne. Whatever it was about him, nobody could ever compare.

The song ended way too soon. We didn't stop swaying even though the music had stopped. Alek had been leaning down towards me. I slowly lifted myself onto my tip toes. Our lips were inches apart when Alek's phone rang. We both let out sighs, knowing we couldn't ignore it. Alek turned the stereo off, running to grab his phone off the kitchen counter.

* * *

><p>"It's Valentina." He told me before picking up. "Hello?" He answered. He decided to put the phone on speaker.<p>

"Hi, Alek…is Chloe safe?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's here. She's safe." He assured her.

"Good…keep her that way. It turns out we are going to have conferences all week. The Paris pride is flying in tonight with the London Pride and then more prides are going to fly in throughout the week. We are organizing a strike back against the order. It's clear there is no chance of an alliance."

I pursed my lips, disappointed at this but not surprised.

"Alright. What do you want us to do?" Alek questioned.

"Stay put." I let out a sigh when she said this.

"What about lock down…are we allowed to leave yet?" Alek asked, a little hope in his voice.

"Absolutely not Alek. It's just not safe there right now." I rolled my eyes. I didn't see the harm of going out as long as I was protected.

"What are we supposed to do then? We are going absolutely crazy doing nothing." He said. Other than watching movies there was nothing to do. Other than dancing and this morning, we hadn't really done anything exciting.

"You and Chloe will figure out something. Think of this as the perfect time to get…" She paused as if looking for the right words. "Accustomed." She said a spark of hope in her voice. "Anyways, I'll keep you posted on my end. If anything happens over there, give me a call." She ended the call.

I was confused. Didn't that mean get used to? What did she mean by 'accustomed'? Alek caught the look on my face and immediately looked away.

"Oh no, I know that look. You know something I don't." I walked over to him, sitting on one of the stools. He sat beside me.

"Chloe…I don't think…" Alek started but I interrupted him.

"No, I want to know. Please, what did she mean? I heard the way she said it, almost as if it was a have to." I said firmly. I wasn't upset, just extremely curious.

Alek sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get out of this.

"According to the ancient prophecies…the Uniter will have one true love. It is said that person will be her sole protector." I nodded as he told me this.

"So…you're basically my soul mate?" I asked.

"That sounds so cliché." He laughed, causing me to smile "Basically yes. But supposedly it is much stronger than that. It is said that once the bond is created the uniter and the protector will gain shared…powers."

"Powers…like what?" I asked.

"That's unclear. Some of the guesses were telepathy, empathy, path finding."

"Wow…that's…amazing." I said. I couldn't believe any of it. "So…how do we know when we gain these…abilities?"

"That's unclear as well. The prophecies stated that the number of abilities The Uniter and her Protector would share would be endless. They said that the protector and the uniter are brought together because they are meant to be. We are Mai royalty, we're who they have been waiting for since the beginning of time."

It was a good thing I had been sitting down. This was just so much information to process. I really did love Alek, it wasn't just a heavy puppy love as I had assumed.

"How do I know that you are my sole protector?" I saw that Alek had been offended so I immediately rephrased. "I mean…not like that…but how do we know?" Alek had gotten up and walked away. I felt horrible and was unsure as to follow him. He came back with a book in his hands and laid it on the counter in front of us. He flipped through page after page before stopping.

"Right here…it says." He started.

"_The sole protector of The Uniter will be marked with the symbol of Basset at birth. Shortly after The Uniter's sixteenth birthday, the two will bond and the Uniter will be marked with the symbol of Basset, thus binding the two for eternity."_

Alek read the passage. I smiled. It was the most powerful feeling at this moment, to know that there was one person out there for me and that person could very well be Alek. Then I remembered the mark.

"So..." He smirked and got up.

"Yes, I am most definitely your sole protector." He lifted his shirt to expose his hip bone. It was a small symbol embedded in his skin. I unconsciously ran my finger over it causing Alek to shiver.

"That's good to know." I smirked up at him. He genuinely smiled down at me.

"So, how come I haven't gotten the symbol?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"Well, you just turned sixteen and we bonded last night. I'd say be patient kitten." He teased, poking me gently on the nose.

I didn't really know how to react. I knew that I had felt a great amount for Alek, but I didn't know that it had been love. This was so much to take in, and even though it had been confusing and sudden I couldn't stop smiling and feel the warmth that was constantly running in my chest.

Alek and I talked about this for a long time. He was comforting me, he knew as well as I did how sudden and also how serious this was. We could never fall out of love, not even if I lost another life and was reborn.

* * *

><p>Somewhere while talking we had decided that we would order dinner. We decided to eat Chinese tonight. Alek ordered Beef Chow Mein and I ordered Chicken Chow Mein. They took our names so they could mark the containers.<p>

Once our food had arrived we placed them on the counter. Before I could get the food out of the bag, Alek pinned me to the counter. I put my hands on the counter to steady myself. He hungrily kissed me on the lips, placing one hand on my hip and one in the nape of my neck. I laughed into his mouth as he kissed me. He stopped.

"I've wanted to do that since we were interrupted." He looked deeply into my eyes. He let me go and went straight for the food, teasing me. I glared at him as he smirked in victory at my reaction.

I grabbed my container and chopsticks. I opened my container. Alek hadn't started eating yet, he got up to make us both something to drink. My phone vibrated beside me. I picked it up to open it. I didn't look to see who it was from. I assumed it was Amy. I looked to read it, taking my first bite.

'_One New Message From Brian: 1803…Chicken Chow Mein right?'_

I dropped the phone. Alek whipped around. I had swallowed my first bite as soon as I saw that the message was from Brian.

"Oh my god." I said. I shot up, my arms shaking as I tried to balance myself on the counter.

"Chloe! What's wrong?" He ran over to me, placing his hands on my waist to help me steady.

I couldn't breathe. It wasn't because I was choking. I had begun to think the worst. I felt weird all of a sudden. My body felt clammy. I didn't like feeling like I wasn't in control of my own body.

* * *

><p><span>Alek's Point Of View<span>

I placed my hands on her waist. She had no control over her legs and was unable to hold herself up. Her arms were shaking as she tried to lean on the counter. I leaned her against me. I had no idea what was wrong and she wouldn't answer me. Suddenly I remember hearing her drop her phone on the counter. While keeping Chloe steady, I quickly reached for the phone and brought it up to what she had been reading. It was a text message from Brian.

'_1803…Chicken Chow Mein right?'_

I instantly panicked. I grabbed her container of food and smelled it. _Belladonna, _also known as Deadly Nightshade. It was a poison that had been used by the order to weaken and sometimes kill the Mai.

I looked at Chloe, her eyes had turned to her natural Mai slits. I gathered her into my arms, rushing her into the bathroom.

"Chloe, stay with me." I urged. I didn't know how much she had eaten and hopefully it had not been much. Her eyes were wide open and she was convulsing in my arms. I had raced into the bathroom, going over to the toilet. I had no idea what to do, but my instincts told me this was where I needed to take her. She gripped onto my arm. I hissed in pain and her claws sunk into me. I dropped to my knees, carefully placing her on the bathroom floor.

She immediately crawled to the toilet, her hands grasping the bowl, claws still out. I went over and pulled her hair back, knowing what was coming. She vomited into the toilet. I couldn't help bare to see her like this. It pained me to see the woman I loved in so much agony. I combed her hair back and rubbed my hand on her back, trying to comfort her as she emptied her contents into the toilet.

I noticed her claws began to retract into her human form. She had no longer been vomiting, but breathing deeply.

"Chloe?" I asked her. She wasn't moving. I was about help her when she let go of the toilet, her eyes clenched shut as she pushed away from the toilet and leaned back into the bathroom wall.

I moved towards her. She had a thin coat of sweat plastered on her forehead and her skin was a ghostly white. I ran my fingers a long her cheek.

She slowly opened her eyes, her jaw tightening. Thankfully, her eyes had returned back to their human form as well.

"Chloe, can you speak?" I asked anxiously. She nodded her head slowly, her eyebrows furrowed in pain.

"My head!" She exclaimed. It was one of the side effects of the belladonna. I took that as my cue. I gently lifted her into my arms and walked into my bedroom, laying her down on the bed and caressing her forehead.

"How much did you eat?" I asked.

"Just one small bite." She said weakly. I sighed in relief. As a Mai, she should be fine in about twenty minutes. I thanked Basset for our quick ability to regain health. I leaned down to kiss her forehead before leaving her to rest.

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's Point of View<span>

I was starting to feel better after I threw up. Alek had laid me in his bed. I don't know where he went, but I was incredibly grateful that he had been by my side when I lost my balance. My head was pounding. I closed my eyes, waiting for Alek to return.

Ten minutes later, my headache began to fade. Alek walked back into the room carrying a glass of water and a bottle of Advil.

"Thank you." I murmured as I took the glass and two Advil's from him. My throat was incredibly dry so I gulped down about half of the water before taking the pills. I finished the glass quickly setting it down on the nightstand.

"Feel better?" He asked softly.

"Much better…I'm sorry you had to do that." I apologized embarrassed. I noticed his arm and gasped. I couldn't believe I had hurt him. "Alek, your arm! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." I exclaimed but he cut me off.

"Don't ever feel that way. It's not your fault and you know I would do anything for you." He assured me, sitting down beside me. "My arms fine, already healing see." He showed me his arm. The claw marks had began to close.

"Is there anything else I can do?" He asked.

"Well…I'd like to take a shower. I still feel clammy." He nodded his head, helping me to stand. Thankfully, I was able to keep my balance. He helped me walk to my room just to be sure as I gathered another change of clothes. I grabbed a pair of light blue shorts and another black tank top.

I left him sitting on my bed as I went into the bathroom. The first thing I did was brush my teeth…three times before my mouth felt extremely clean. I then got into the shower, the warmth of the water washing over me. I had a feeling when I got out of the shower, this would be the last night we would be spending here.

For some reason, I was okay with that. After the events of the past few days, I think it would be the best thing. Not just for my safety, but for every ones. It was getting too dangerous here. I don't know why I felt like it would be okay to leave everything behind, but something in the back of my mind told me it was for the best.

After washing, I turned the shower off. I dried myself off and towel dried my hair. My headache was gone and I felt as good as new. I put on my underwear and bra. I threw my tank top over my head and slid my shorts on. I felt a few bumps on my hip. Confused, I looked down and gasped at what I saw. It was a small symbol…the symbol of Basset. I couldn't hold back my smile. I looked in the mirror, all too excited and wondering how to tell Alek. I bit my lip and felt my heart flutter in my chest.

I walked out of the bathroom slowly, the smile still on my lips. Alek was lying on the bed with one of his arms thrown behind his head. He must have showered as well because his hair was wet and he had on a black wife beater and basketball shorts. I noticed his arm showed no sign of the pain I had inflicted on him earlier.

"Well you certainly look like you feel better." He spoke, relief and happiness in his voice.

"You have no idea." I said excitedly. Alek smiled and cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What is it?" He asked.

I bit my lip, looking down and slowly walking over to him. I didn't know how to tell him, or even how to show him. Just looking at him, I felt a magnetic pull towards him. Not realizing what I was doing I went over to him, straddling his hips. He instantly leaned forward, placing his hands on my hips. We looked deeply into each other's eyes. I wanted so badly to him that I loved him, but was scared at what his reaction would be.

I looked away from his gaze down to my hip which my shirt had been covering. I smiled again.

"Chloe…?" He asked patiently. I bit my lip again, looking back up at him.

"I love you…" I told him, nervous of his reaction. His eyes lit up as he gazed back into mine.

"I love _you_ Chloe." He pressed his hands into my back, pulling me into an embrace and kissing me passionately.

I broke the kiss, smiling. "That's not all." I continued. I blushed and reached down to lift my shirt up so he could see the mark.

I looked up and watched his expression change from happiness to euphoria. He looked back at me, his eyes twinkling as he looked back down. He grazed his fingertips along the mark. Now I know why he shivered. When he touched the mark I shivered as well. It felt as if a surge of passion and everything good thing in the world had went through me.

"Alek." He shut me up by pulling me forwards and kissing me again. I put my hands on his chest as his gathered at the nape of my neck. It was powerful, almost as if we were the only two in the world. I rolled off of his hips once we broke the kiss.

We were silent for a few minutes. His hand stroked my face.

"Not to be a mood killer…but I talked to Valentina." He said. I nodded, still smiling at him. He paused, not wanting to say what he was about to say next.

"We have to leave San Francisco...together." He said. I nodded my head in understanding.

"I know." I replied. I thought back to when I was in the shower and how I felt this coming. Maybe it was just logical thinking, or it was the beginning to our abilities.

"You do?" He looked at me confused.

"Well, I didn't…but I had a feeling that's what was going to happen." I explained.

"And you're okay with this?" He asked, still slightly confused.

"If it keeps everyone safe, then yes." He smiled as I said this.

"Valentina said she will talk to your mother. She is planning on going to New York after her meetings to meet with her specifically. She didn't want you to tell your mother about your secret, but she knows how much your mother means to you…we all do." He said genuinely.

This made me feel less guilty about leaving. Maybe sometime in the future when things calmed down I could see her again, but right now I need her safe. Maybe I was the Uniter after all, I thought.

"So where are we going?" I asked, curious as to where we would be going.

**That's it for this chapter. This is the longest chapter I have written so far. I was actually going to stop after she got the text message from Brian during dinner. Aren't you glad I didn't? Haha! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Where do you think they are going? **

**I'm bumping this story up to an M. The last chapter was pretty descriptive and I've decided that I am definitely going to be exploring their intimacy more.**

**Because this chapter is super long, I won't be updating until I get a lot of reviews. This chapter is equivalent to 2-3 for me. So please, don't be shy. After everything in this chapter I'm sure you have a lot to review about. **


End file.
